A box contains $5$ red marbles, $9$ green marbles, and $6$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Answer: There are $5 + 9 + 6 = 20$ marbles in the box. There are $5$ red marbles. The probability is $ \frac{5}{20} = \dfrac{1}{4}$.